Aishiteru yo, Zutto
by KazumaKendate
Summary: Aku percaya akan takdir, takdir yang mempertemukan seorang yang lemah sepertimu dengan seseorang yang egois sepertiku-OC- Menceritakan tentang Juumonji Kaito, seseorang yang memiliki sifat egois. Dan Momoi, seseorang yang memiliki masa lalu yang buruk. Akankah mereka bisa bersatu? Just cekidot cekidot
1. Chapter 1

**Aishiteru yo, Zutto**.

A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction

Disclaimer :Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated :T

Genre :School Romance, Slice of Life

A/N :Silahkan nilai sendiri, EyD dan lain2. No flame plis. Bukan fanfic basket

* * *

 _"Apakah kau percaya dengan yang namanya takdir?"_

 _"Aku percaya"_

 _"Buktinya?"_

 _"Aku sekarang menjalin kasih sayang denganmu, bukankah itu suatu bukti?"_

* * *

Prolog(1)

Namaku Juumonji Kaito, panggil saja aku Kaito. Aku adalah siswa SMP di salah satu sekolah yang, ya lumayan favorit. SMP Seirin. Cerita ini dimulai ketika aku duduk di bangku kelas 8.

"Kau siap, Kaito?"

"Tentu saja,Mayuzumi-san"

* * *

Hari itu, Dua puluh Sembilan Agustus, 2030. Pemilihan ketua pengurus sekolah (A.K.A OSIS) Aku maju sebagai salah satu calon nya. Bersama dengan 4 orang lainnya. 1 orang laki-laki dan 2 orang perempuan lainnya. Izinkan aku memperkenalkan mereka

Pertama, seorang pemuda dengan tinggi 170cm-an, bernama Mayuzumi. Lengkapnya Mayuzumi Chihiro. Dia adalah seseorang yang cerdas, aktif, disiplin, dan cukup terampil. Hanya saja dia sangat ceroboh, terkadang dia konyol, dan obrolannya kadang tidak pas dengan topik. Ada satu lagi hal yang kubenci dari dia, dia itu suka menghilang.

Kedua, seorang perempuan yang tingginya beda 10cm denganku, 162cm. Bernama, Momoi Satsuki. Seseorang yang aktif, ramah, tamah, dan juga sangat periang, entah kenapa ada aura berbeda yang aku tangkap dari seorang Momoi Satsuki.

Ketiga, seorang perempuan yang tingginya setara dengan Momoi, Aida Riko. Aku malas menyebutkan sifatnya, sejujurnya aku tak mengenal jauh orang ini.

Itulah ketiga orang lainnya yang ikut mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua sekolah. Perlu aku jelaskan, kami adalah orang-orang terpilih yang dipilih oleh ketua sekolah sebelumnya, yang sekarang naik ke tingkat tiga, dan jabatan ketua sekolah nya diturunkan pada kami yang masih tingkat dua. Awal mula dia akan memilih 4orang terbaik diantara 40orang lainnya yang sama-sama mengikuti organisasi pengurus sekolah pada waktu tingkat 1. Dari 4orang tersebut, para ketua kelas akan memilih 1 diantara 4 itu, orang yang paling banyak suaranya akan dipilih sebagai ketua sekolah.

* * *

"Sambutan dari ketua sekolah tahun lalu, pada yth, tuan Nijimura, dipersilahkan"

Lalu, orang yang kita sebut dengan ketua sekolah itu berdiri, memberikan sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat.

"Ah, halo semua yang ada disini, namaku Nijimura, jangan Tanya margaku. Tolong semuanya mohon kerjasama untuk pemilihan ketua sekolah tahun ini. Berikan dukungan penuh kalian pada salah satu dari 4orang yang berdiri di sampingku ini. _Arigatou Gozaimasu, Yoroshiku Onegaishimashu_ "

Prok,prok,prok. Begitulah suara yang kudengar dari balik telingaku. Sejujurnya aku tak mengerti, dia hanya mengatakan hal biasa, tapi entah kenapa semuanya berdecak kagum, bahkan aku sendiri begitu. Ada aura berbeda yang keluar ketika dia berpidato. Begitulah Nijimura-senpai.

"Itulah pidato singkat dari ketua sekolah kita, Nijimura. Selanjutnya acara inti, mohon semua yang ada disini, memilih satu dari 4orang didepan ini, dan sertakan alasan dan harapan kalian."

* * *

Singkat cerita, suara sudah terkumpul. Dan hasilnya yang memenangkan pemilihan adalah Momoi. Wajar saja, dia adalah orang yang paling pas kriterianya dengan Nijimura-senpai, bahkan lebih. Dan aku yang di urutan kedua menjadi wakilnya, Riko menjadi sekertaris, dan Mayuzumi menjadi Kapten tim keamanan. Lucu sekali membayangkan Mayuzumi yang sering menghilang menjadi kapten tim keamanan. Mungkin dia akan lebih sering menghilang mulai saat ini.

"Wah, aku kalah. Tapi tak apa, untung saja yang memimpin Momoi-san" Ucap Mayuzumi. Momoi hanya tersenyum, mungkin itu lebih baik daripada berbasa-basi tak jelas.

"Kepada ketua sekolah yang baru, mohon untuk memberikan sepatah dua patah kata"

"Terimakasih atas dukungan nya. Saya berjanji akan memimpin murid dengan sungguh-sungguh. _Yoroshiku Onegaishimashu"_

Hari itupun berakhir. Sekaligus, berawalnya kisah panjangku dengan Momoi Satsuki.

* * *

Tbc.

Sempet vakum karena males, tapi balik lagi. Give me a comment, don't jugde, kalo mau kasih flame kasih bukti yang jelas. Thx. Btw, ini ceritanya masih panjang.


	2. Kau Memang Aneh

**Aishiteru yo, Zutto**

A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction

Disclaimer :Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated :T

Genre :School Romance, Slice of Life

A/N :Silahkan nilai sendiri, EyD dan lain2.

* * *

 _Hey, jika aku tanya, kau lebih memilih untuk menyayangiku atau mencintaiku?_

 _Tentu saja aku akan menyayangimu_

 _Kenapa begitu?_

 _Karena orang bilang, perasaan sayang akan abadi. Meskipun kau dikecewakan seberat apapun. Aku ingin tetap menjagamu. Tak peduli sebanyak apa kau melukai dan mengecewakan ku_

 _Kalau begitu aku akan mencintaimu_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Karena rasa sayang mu tak akan lengkap tanpa adanya seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu_

* * *

Chap 2( Kau memang aneh )

 _To: Momoi Satsuki_

 _Tittle: Kegiatan besok._

 _Subject: Ah, Momoi. Tentang bakti sosial besok, jadinya bagaimana_?

dan.. send. Aku sedang kebingungan dengan kegiatan bakti sosial besok. Tak ada pilihan lain lagi.

 _You've got mail_

 _From: Momoi Satsuki_

 _Tittle:-_

 _Subject: Besok? Seksi-seksi nya sudah ku bagi. Tenang saja. Tanyakan sesuatu padaku lewat BBM Saja_

BBM? Baiklah, tak ada salahnya

"Satsuki ,,, satsuki ,, satsuki. Nah, ini dia!" aku akhirnya menemukan kontak bbm ibu ketua yang satu ini.

" _Besok jam 06.00. Temui aku di ruangan organisasi sekolah"_

" _baiklah, jam 06.00 pagi, 'kan?"_

" _tentu"_

Baiklah, besok bakti sosial. _Event_ pertama harus sukses!

* * *

Jam 6 Pagi buta. Sepi, hanya ada penjaga sekolah yang hadir. Tentu saja, siswa normal biasa datang jam 9 pagi. Karena ada hal lain, aku harus bangun lebih awal, berangkat lebih awal, dan pulang paling akhir.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan mencari jalan menuju ruangan yang dijanjikan. Belok kiri naik 2tingkat tangga, paling atas. Ruangan organisasi pengurus sekolah.

"Schisure(permisi)" _Krek._ Pintu dibuka. Seseorang sedang duduk garang dengan paha kaki dilipat.  
"Duduk" mukanya kecut.  
"Ba-baiklah" ucapku pelan. Aku pun segera mengambil posisi duduk melipat kaki, menjadikan betis sebagai dasar penyangga(tau sendiri kayak waktu sholat). Guna menghormati orang yang ada di depanku.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"  
"Jam enam"  
"Jam enam? Jelaskan enam berapa"  
"Lebih 50" kataku pelan. Dia langsung menekan kepalaku sekeras-kerasnya  
"Kau janji jam berapa?"  
"Jam enam pas" mukaku kecut. Peduli apa  
"aku menunggumu sedari 55menit yang lalu, kupikir aku akan telat karena kau yang membuat janji. Wakil ketua macam apa kau ini."  
"Berisik, Cuma telat 50menit"  
"tetap saja telat" lalu akupun memalingkan pandangan. Begitu juga dia. Kami sama-sama tak berkata beberapa lama. Hanya bahasa wajah yang sama-sama kecut yang kami tangkap.

Aku mengambil langkah cepat. Ku bersihkan semua kotor yang kulihat di ruangan itu. Sendirian. Karena sepertinya Momoi sangat marah padaku. Tapi aku Cuma telat 50menit padahal.

"Kau yakin akan membiarkanku membersihkan ini sendirian?"  
"Aku tak peduli lagi dengan wakil sepertimu" ucapnya dingin. Aku memutar mataku. Merasa bosan.

Ketika aku sedang membersihkan ruangan itu. Tanpa sengaja sebuah silet mengikis kulitku. Tak perlu kujelaskan apa yang keluar dari kikisan itu.

"Kenapa kau?

"Hanya kecelakaan dalam bekerja"

Lalu seulas tissue mengarah padaku. Momoi yang memberikannya

"Ambilah"

"Kenapa? bukanya kau tak mau peduli denganku?"

"Kau kan bodoh. Tepat janji saja tak bisa. Aku takut kau akan membiarkan luka darahmu itu terbuka" katanya sembari menyodorkan sebuah _plaster_ kepadaku.

"Kau ini khawatir aku kenapa-kenapa kan?"

"Aku hanya takut terbawa masalah denganmu, seperti mutilasi pembunuhan ketua pada wakil ketua" ucapnya tanpa melihatku.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan"

"Bukan urusanmu,kan" ucapnya sambil berlalu. Sungguh. Tipe wanita paling kubenci di dunia

* * *

Hari ini, jam 12 pagi. Sekolah kami mengadakan bakti sosial. Kami membagikan buku kepada mereka yang membutuhkan. Tentu saja bukunya hasil dari siswa siswi yang rela menyumbangkan buku-buku bekasnya. Lumayan banyak. Kami dapat lebih dari 1000keping buku bekas bermutu yang didapat dari 1200 siswa. Paling banyak sih novel yang sudah habis baca. Lebih dari 100judul novel kami dapat.

Aku membantu mengkondisikan keadaan. Bersama Mayuzumi tentunya. Tapi tadi dia pergi dengan meninggalkan aku dan anak buahnya. Dasar kapten divisi aneh. Aman terkendali. Syukurlah. Sisa buku yang belum habis terbagi adalah 300buah. Untung saja waktu pembagiannya masih cukup sepertinya. Tersisa lebih dari 2jam lagi. Karena itu, sepertinya aku harus mengambil jam istirahat. Karena selama kegiatan, dari mulai aku hingga anggota terbawah, jam istirahatnya sama. Hanya 10menit. Dan waktu yang kupunya tersisa sekitar 5menit lagi.

3teguk. Cukuplah bagiku menghilangkan dahaga. Aku berniat kembali ke kelas. Menyimpan botol air minum yang kubawa tadi. Kebetulan kelas memang sepi semua. Semua anak-anak diperintahkan turun ke lantai satu.

Ketika aku melintasi lorong kelas, aku mendengar samar-samar suara wanita menangis. Pelan, sangat pelan. Bulu kuduk ku merinding. Setan? Aku tak percaya hal seperti itu, masa ia dia _Sadako._ Tapi suaranya makin bersedu-sedu. Mungkin anak yang menangis karena putus cinta. Aku lalu memberanikan jiwaku memasuki kelas itu. Kelas 8C. ketika didalam, aku tak melihat sosok aneh, namun itu justru malah membuatku merinding. Sejujurnya aku ini phobia hantu

"kenapa sepi begini? Seseorang tolong aku" lirihku. Oh sungguh, memasuki ruangan misterius bagi orang yang takut akan hantu itu hal yang sangat bodoh. Lalu pintupun tertutup rapat. Aku jongkok ketakutan "Ah tolong jangan makan aku _sadako_. Aku belum merasakan wanita, jangan makan aku"

A-Apa yang kulakukan? Sungguh memalukan jika _sadako_ mendengarnya. Lalu aku mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutku dan menelusuri seluruh sudut ruangan meski kakiku gemetar. Karena tangisannya masih ada.

Ketika sampai di pojok ruangan aku melihat seorang anak perempuan sedang menangis dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada.

"kau kenapa?" ucapku sambil menurunkan badan, agar gampang untuk berbicara. Dia ternyata Momoi. 2 menit belum ada respon.

"Kenapa kau ini? tadi pagi kau memarahiku seperti kesetanan. Sekarang kau menangis seperti anak kecil. Kau itu kenapa?" Pertanyaan ke dua kali. Reaksinya? Cuma tatapan dingin dan cemberut. Serta mukanya yang sembab karena menangis.

"Yasudahlah, aku pergi saja kalau kau tak mau menjelaskannya." Aku bangkit, hendak meninggalkannya. Baru saja aku maju 2langkah, tangan putih halus dan lembut menahan ku dari belakang

"Tolong temani aku, sebentar saja" ungkap Momoi yang akhirnya buka mulut. Aku kasihan padanya dan ingin tahu juga karena apa ia menangis. Tentu saja aku mencoba menemaninya.

"Baiklah, ceritakan kenapa kau menangis seperti ini" ucapku. Aku pun mencoba untuk mengangkat wajahnya yang tenggelam, kuberikan sedikit kehangatan pada jiwanya

"Semua murid di sekolah men- _judge_ ku. Tentang program yang kujanjikan di dalam angket pemilihan"

"memang program apa yang mereka cela?"

"Program 3S(Senyum Salam Sapa)"

"Ceritakan padaku lebih dalam"

"Kau tau kan aku punya program itu, yang artinya dimana pun kita berada kepada siapapun, kita harus memberikan senyum, salam, sapa."

"Ia, dan terus?"

"Mereka kira aku harus memberikan senyum,salam,sapa kepada orang yang bahkan aku tak mengenalinya, bukankah gila" ucapnya sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Dasar cengeng. Jangan terpengaruh. Hanya mereka yang sirik yang memberikan kritik tanpa adanya alasan yang jelas. Karena setidaknya kau perlu satu alasan logis untuk benar-benar membenci seseorang. Lupakanlah" Ucapku tanpa menatapnya

"Kau …" Air matanya kini berhenti lalu tatapan aneh melaju kepadaku

"Apa?"

"Kupikir kau orang bodoh yang tak bisa berkata bijak" Kesal sekali. Aku menyesal telah menghiburnya

"Berisik. Berdiri lah. Diluar masih banyak hal yang harus aku dan kau kerjakan, Momoi Satsuki"

"Beri aku waktu sendirian. Tinggalkan aku"

"Tak apa jika itu maumu. Tapi tolong, jangan menangis lagi. Itu memalukan bagimu"

"Akan ku coba, terimakasih Kaito"

"Bukan hal besar, tak perlu berterima kasih"

"Tetap saja. Itu membantu. Sekarang pergilah" Aku pergi keluar. Lalu pergi ke kelasku, menyimpan kembali botol minumku. Meninggalkan orang aneh yang kusebut ketua tadi.

* * *

Jam 2 Siang. Kegiatan telah usai. Tak ada lagi pembagian buku. Buku sejumlah 1000keping itu hangus tak tersisa. Aku menyungging senyum lebar. Tanda kemenangan

" _Nice Job,'Kaito"_ puji Mayuzumi.

"Benar, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya Mayuzumi-san"

"Aku tidak melihat Momoi selama 2jam terakhir"

"Betulkah?" jangan-jangan dia masih berada di kelas tadi

"Ia, aku tak melihatnya setelah kau kembali dari kelaspun"

"Baiklah, akan kucari dia" ya ampun. Merepotkan sekali harus mencari-cari ketua yang merepotkan

Aku mencari-carinya. Lalu aku menemukannya berada di ruang organisasi lantai 3.

"kenapa kau disini? Dari jam berapa kau disini?" ucapku saat mendapati dia sedang menulis di ruang organisasi. Tak ada respon sama sekali

"Kau ini. Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti itu pada rekan mu sendiri? Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu" tak ada respon sama sekali terhadap teguran ku.

"Kau ini-" dia menarik tanganku dan memaksaku untuk duduk di sofa, bersampingan dengan nya.

"Diamlah dan bantu aku mengerjakan proposal"

"Apa? Bukannya ada Riko untuk bagian ini"

"Riko sakit. Proposal harus jadi jam 4 sore. Bagaimana? Bukankah cara terbaiknya dengan mengerjakannya dari jam 1 tadi?"

"Baiklah. Kali ini kau benar. Tapi kenapa membuat proposal lama sekali?"

"Karena bukan hanya proposal yang ku buat. Aku membuat laporan acara. Membuat data. Dan membuat proposal ini. Sembari membaca buku panduan"

"Aku harus membuat apa?"

"Laporan acara"

"Tapi laporan keamanan nya belum Mayuzumi buat. Aku akan menyuruhnya terlebih dahulu"

"Cepatlah, dan kembalilah kesini dalam 10 menit"

"Apa? 10 menit? Aku tau kau orang nya disiplin. Tapi, turun dari lantai 3 ke lantai satupun lebih dari 5menit. Dan untuk mencari Mayuzumi aku butuh 10menit lebih. Coba kau pertimbangkan kebijakanmu, Momoi Satsuki"

"11menit. Jangan menawar lagi"

" _Yokkai, kapten!"_ kecut, kesal, malas, tak bisa kumengerti. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu wanita seperti ini. Wanita lemah, namun disiplin tinggi.

"Aku akan memantaumu lewat ponselku. Juumonji Kaito"

"Terserah kau saja"

Kerja Rodi mencari Mayuzumi : clear. Dia bilang paling telat jam 5 sore akan di kirim lewat e-mail file nya. Aku saat ini sedang bersama dengan Momoi Satsuki. Beberapa kali dia salah dalam memberi _font, type_ tulisan proposal. Untung saja ada aku. Kebetulan aku pernah mendapat pelatihan di _Nagoya_ selama lebih dari 2minggu. Lalu, aku dan Momoi berhasil membereskan Proposal pada jam 2.40menit sore. 40 menit kubantu baru beres. Masih lama, aku punya waktu lebih dari 2jam sebelum pulang ke rumah. Mungkin anak-anak basket belum pulang. Aku biasanya pergi bermain bersama mereka.

"Aku pergi sekarang. Besok lagi saja bahasnya"

"Pergilah, aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi"

"Baguslah. Schisure" aku pergi menuju lantai 2. Menuju GOR sekolah untuk bermain basket.

* * *

 **GOR Sekolah**

Anak- anak basket sepertinya sedang asik bermain. Tapi, hanya ada 7 orang yang bermain. Memang wajar saja soalnya hari ini bukan jadwal latihan tim basket. 7 orang itu adalah Kuroko, Kagami, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Dan Kise. Ada yang bilang mereka para pelangi dewa basket. Aku pun mengucapkan _Osu!_ Untuk menyapa mereka. Kami lalu berbincang-bincang tentang keseharian kami. Aku memang sangat dekat dengan anak-anak basket. Sampai-sampai hampir dianggap sebagai salah satu dari para pelangi itu. Tapi aku menolaknya, karena rambutku yang hitam ini hanya jadi seperti awan hitam pekat yang siap menyambarkan petir jika disandingkan dengan para pelangi itu.

"Bagaimana kegiatan hari ini, 'Kaito? Apakah ada kendala? Bukan kah ini kegiatan pertamamu saat menjadi seorang wakil ketua sekolah?" Akashi, sang kapten tim basket membuka pembicaraan. Kujawab saja "Aman, lancar, top deh" padahal. Hal sebaliknya yang aku alami. Terutama tentang aku dan Momoi.

"Wah kebetulan, aku baru ingat. Karena ada kau kita bisa main 4 vs 4. Gimana? Mau kan Kaito?" kali ini Aomine yang berbicara. Tentu saja kujawab "Siap!". Memang itu tujuanku kesini. Dan sepertinya aku sedang sangat bersemangat.

Tim pertama, ketuanya Akashi. Bersama dengan Kagami, Kise, dan Midorima. Tim kedua, ketuanya aku. Bersama, Aomine, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara. Sebetulnya, dalam hal basket aku jago jadi Point Guard. Tapi untuk menyamai _Skill_ Point Guard lawan, itu hal yang hampir mustahil. Akashi telah di cap sebagai Point Guard nomer satu tingkat SMP di Jepang. Tapi, julukan nya itu bukan Cuma bualan belaka. Kemampuannya memimpin alur permainan sangat baik. Operannya 100% pas dan membuat permain mengeluarkan kemampuan nya sebanyak 90%. Dan lagi, kepintaran dan wibawa nya tak perlu dipertanyakan. Dia selalu juara satu dalam test bulanan. Dia juga sangat tegas dalam memimpin klub basket. Aku sangat mengenalnya karena pernah berada satu kelas bersamanya.

"Time Out, skor akhir 89-90. Tim Akashi memenangkan pertandingan" teriak seseorang yang kuminta menjadi wasit. Sungguh gila, berbeda 1 point. Kalau saja aku mencetak _Buzzer Beater._ Ah, penyesalan memang selalu berada diujung.

"Kau bermain Seperti Singa lagi, Akashi. Aku sampai ketagihan dengan operanmu" ucap Aomine. Mukanya basah kuyup oleh keringat

"Bukankah kau _scorer_ nya? Harusnya kau Singanya. Aku hanyalah seorang assisten Singa" Kali ini Akashi. Dia membasuh mukanya dengan air minum  
"Aku belum pernah melihat singa hitam, Akashi-cchi. Jadi Aomine-chii ini bukanlah Singa" Ujar Kise. Semuanya tertawa. Kecuali Aomine tentunya. Mereka malah bermain kejar-kejaran dan saling mengutuk.  
"Kau akan langsung pulang, Kaito?" Pertanyaan Kuroko membuyarkan tawaku.  
"Mungkin ke toko buku sebentar. Kenapa?"  
"Ah, tak apa. Kukira langsung pulang. Aku pulang bersama Kagami saja" Karena Kuroko menanyakan tentang pulang. Aku jadi ingat harus pulang. Sekarang masih jam 4 sore sih. Aku punya waktu sekitar 40 menit lagi. Akupun pamit. Sepertinya harus mencari buku baru untuk bahan penghancur kebosanan.

* * *

Aku berada di luar Gedung sekolah. Waktu tersisa Cuma 30menit. 10menit kuhabiskan untuk membersihkan badan dan pergi keluar. Keringat betul-betul membuatku tak nyaman bergerak. Kubuka layar ponselku. Kutarik headseat dari tas. Dan tak terasa. Dengan dua benda itu sudah membawaku ke alam mimpi. Membuatku bernyanyi-nyanyi sendiri saat berjalan. Lagu favoritku adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan Owl City. Judulnya Enchanted. Lagu Enchanted terus menemaniku, hingga kakiku tepat berada di depan sebuah toko buku. Kugeser pintunya. Aroma bukunya langsung menancap di hidungku. Buku yang kucari biasanya buku sains, paling parah buku _manga_.

Kaki ku terhenti dari pencarian buku. Sesaat setelah menangkap sosok wanita berkulit putih berambut _pink_ sedang berdiri memegang sebuah buku. Benar sekali, Momoi Satsuki. Aku pun menghampirinya. Tapi, tentu saja aku tak menyapanya. Kita cari tahu buku apa yang ia baca!

Ternyata buku tentang cinta. Judulnya "7cara ampuh memikat hari Pria". Aku hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. Untung saja bisa menahannya. Kucoba untuk menepuk pundaknya.

"Ibu Ketua Jomblo?" sindirku. Dia berbalik. Dan bukunya jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau? Kenapa disini?"

"Kenapa Tanya aku? Disini kan Umum." Tanpa menjawab. Momoi pergi berlalu, meninggalkanku sendirian dengan buku nya itu. Sungguh, tak bisa ku percaya dia membaca buku ini. Tapi sepertinya aku perlu meminta maaf. Aku pun mengejarnya saat itu juga.

"Momoi, maafkan aku hey" semakin ku kejar dia. Semakin cepat dia berlari

"Hey, tunggu. Berhenti" Akhirnya! Tangannya dapat ku raih. Akupun meminta maaf padanya. Dan dia menerima permohonan maafku.

"Eh tapi, taukah kau? Kau itu aneh" Ujarku. Lalu Reaksi Momoi pun aneh. Matanya seolah akan membunuhku

"Aneh? Jelaskan. Bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Sifatmu susah ditebak. Tadi pagi kau sungguh galak. lalu cengeng. Sore-sore kau cukup berani menarik tanganku. Sekarang? Kau memdiamkanku. Kupikir itu sungguh aneh"

"Baguslah kalau aku berbeda" aku masih mengikutinya. Meskipun kami berdiam dalam beberapa menit. Tak ada sepatah kata terucap. Sampai aku sendiri yang membuka pembicaraan

"Tidak pulang naik kereta?"

"Rumahku dekat kok"

"Kenapa kau baca buku itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan, aku hanya sekedar ingin tahu" Aku pun pulang bersamanya, kebetulan kami searah. Ada satu hal aneh disini. Secara reflex aku mengikutinya. Mungkin …

 **AKU INGIN MENGENALMU, LEBIH DAN LEBIH JAUH LAGI. WAHAI WANITA TERANEH YANG PERNAH KU TEMUI**

* * *

TBC

Wahaha, sepertinya ini sedikit diluar batas alay

Next Chap insyaallah hari Minggu depan.


End file.
